Талисман/Рассказ
Глава 1. «Буржуазия» Пока тучи плывут по небу, гонимые ветром, а вороны летают в поисках добычи, сталкерство будет жить и, возможно, развиваться. Но сейчас не об этом. А об одной группе, с виду обычных сталкеров, на деле – опытных солдат. Это не простая группа, а исследователи. Если точнее, «БРИГ» - «'Б'ританская р'азведывательно-'исследовательская г'''руппа», посланная в Зону для изучения аномальных явлений, происходящих здесь. Состоит из пяти человек: Фила, Джея, Макса, Билла и Джорджа. Вот они сидят в своём «самодельном» лагере на опушке, посреди дремучего леса. Вокруг только деревья, кусты да холмы – спокойно и умиротворённо. - '''Hey, Phil, are you want to sit there all day? (Эй, Фил, ты хочешь там весь день сидеть?) - Are you sucker, George? Of course not! (Джордж, ты болван? Нет, конечно!) - But you sit there… Almost 3 hours! (Но ты сидишь тут уже… где-то часа 3!) - And what? (И что?) - Nothing, Phil, don’t worry. Hey, will you go to explore the anomaly in that valley with us? (Ничего, Фил, не беспокойся. Эй, а ты пойдёшь с нами исследовать аномалию в той долине?) - I don’t want! I’d rather be here. (Не хочу! Я бы предпочёл тут остаться.) - OK, how you want. (Хорошо, как хочешь.) Фил остался сидеть в лагере один. По сути, он был лидером группы и считал, что обязан отвечать за её безопасность и сохранность, иногда преувеличивая свои обязанности, что остальным членам группы не нравилось. Но вообще, из него получился довольно неплохой командир. Из всей группы о Зоне он знал больше всех, потому как когда-то родился и жил здесь. Его мать была украинка, а отец – англичанин (поэтому он довольно неплохо говорит и на «инглише» и на всей «славянщине»(русском, украинском, белорусском, польском). После эвакуации, когда его мать уехала, он с отцом остался в Зоне. Тогда она была наполнена разве что радиацией, и то не сильно. Потом отец его забрал к себе, но после, как только Фил узнал, что в Зоне обнаружены аномалии и артефакты, без размышлений записался в «БРИГ» и вернулся на свою родину, где быстро приручился к новым условиям. Лучшим другом Фила был Макс, когда ему приходилось оставлять группу, именно Макса он записывал за главного. Чтобы тот не угробил всю группу, он рассказал ему о некоторых аномалиях и артефактах, а так же о радиации и пси-излучении. Однако, в этот раз Макс приболел и пришлось за главного оставлять Джорджа. Фил не очень-то его любил – тот постоянно зазнавался и имел некую «манию величия», Фил даже шутил, что он «щелчком пальцев может горы свернуть», также тот, будучи амбициозным, при этом был, однако, обычно спокоен и был готов прийти на помощь в любой момент. Об опасностях Зоны он знал немного, но достаточно… чтобы не погибнуть. Ещё до поездки с «БРИГом», его отец дал ему свои старые карманные часы, как он сам говорил, приносящие ему удачу. Фил, конечно, не поверил, но всё же взял их. Как талисман - мало ли. Однако, «чудесных свойств» они не проявили, пока. - Well, why don’t you want to walk? (Ну, и почему ты не хочешь пройтись?)' - '''Max? What are you doing here? You should be in bed! (Макс? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же должен быть в кровати!) - I know… I know… But, what about you? Why are you sitting in this camp? Why don’t you want to go… to those lakes… to that hill… etc? (Знаю-знаю… Но, что насчёт тебя? Почему ты сидишь в этом лагере? Почему ты не хочешь пойти… к тем озёрам… к тому холму… ну, и тому подобным?) Что-то буркнув под нос и встав, Фил пошёл в сторону наименее глухой части леса. Он, можно сказать, не хотел спорить с лучшим другом. - And where are you going? (И куда ты идёшь?) - To the Kudikin’s mountain… (На Кудыкину гору…) Фил не хотел отвечать, он просто шёл «куда глаза глядят», лишь следуя совету друга. Уж кого-кого, а Макса он обижать не хотел. К тому же, Макс частенько давал полезные для него советы. Пройдя часок-другой, Фил всё же решил отдохнуть на первой попавшейся опушке среди прелых листьев. Единственной проблемой были комары, что понятно – рядом болото, а так Фила ничего не беспокоило. Вдруг из кустов выскочил какой-то сталкер. - А вот теперь начнётся шоу! Вылезайте, твари! – заорал он во всё горло. Фил, не на шутку перепуганный, прижался к дереву, подняв руки. - Эй, а ты кто таков? – уже более спокойным голосом сказал сталкер. Фил, заикаясь, во первых, от такого неожиданного поворота, а во вторых, от того, что он при таких обстоятельствах еле менял «инглиш» на «славянщину», но всё-таки произнёс: - Д.. Да… Фил я. Э… А ты ч-ч… что тут… с ружьями… пр-рыгаешь? - Да, понимаешь, брат, мне вчера в баре сказанули, что тут тварей водится… Во! – сталкер провёл рукой возле горла. – Да только, блин, ни одного пока не вижу. Вот думаю, или ушли они куда, или обманули меня… Ох… Фил, да? Пеленг. - Ну, приятно познакомиться. - Аналогично! Кстати, извини, но что-то у тебя акцент какой-то… Басурманский… Не из наших что ли? - Ну, не совсем… Фил рассказал Пеленгу о себе. - Ну, то-то я гляжу, что как-то ты не смахиваешь на наших… Полу-англичанин, да? Ну, что… все вы там, в принципе, одного пошиба. Э-э… Без обид! - Да ладно уж, привык. – ответил Фил. - Слушай, ты, конечно у нас «учёный», но всё же, можешь мне подсобить в одном деле? - Ну, я как бы рад помочь… А что за дело-то? - Мы тут лагерем собрались устроить облаву на крупный бандитский лагерь, помоги-ка мне со слежкой за самим лагерем, ну, а там, разумеется, по обстоятельствам… - Ну, согласен. Мне всё равно делать нечего. - Учти, дело рискованное. - Не впервой! – усмехнулся Фил. Он и сам не понял, зачем согласился. - Ладно, тогда пошли, Басурман! - Эй, я Фил… - Нет, ты Басурман… и точка! – сказал Пеленг. - Вообще-то, это обидно. – буркнул Фил. - Зато логично! Тема закрыта. Всем спасибо, все свободны! Глава 2. «Межнациональные отношения» - Эх… Есть охота. Я с собой из еды ничего не взял… - сказал Фил - Хе, «айс креама» да «хамбугэров» не желаешь? Хе-хе… Ой, блин, ну что ж ты так, а? Ладно, вот, хлеба есть чуть-чуть, но только, разве что, червячка заморить… - Сойдёт… Пока Фил доедал последний кусок хлеба, Пеленг сел на ближайший пень, достал из рюкзака карту и стал вглядываться в неё. Сидел он так где-то минут десять. Фил, уже давно уничтоживший данный ему кусок хлеба, с удивлением и непониманием смотрел на него. Пеленг водил глазами по всей карте, туда, сюда, обратно и опять туда, что-то бубнил и водил пальцем по всему периметру карты. - Так-с… - наконец начал он. - Я тут поразмыслил да покумекал и понял, что вряд ли нам добраться до того лагеря на своих двоих – долго и нудно. Лучше на четырёх будет… - Чего? – не понял Фил. - На «Ав-та-ма-би-ле», понимаешь? Тут рядом автозаправка, думаю, там мы найдём себе тачку по вкусу. КПК есть? - Эм-м… Чего нет, того нет. - А что есть? - Ну, только смартфон… - Ясно… Вести буду я. Тут связи и интернета нету, онлайн карты не помогут… Фил достал свои карманные часы – 11:20. Неплохо, где-то к полудню доберутся. Пеленг уже осматривал окрестности на наличие аномалий. Он знал эти места как никто, но также он знал, что аномалии меняют своё местоположение. - Так, там чисто. Давай туда! - Погоди. Что там за шум? Из дальних кустов действительно доносился странный шум. Продолжался он примерно полминуты. Потом затих. Вдруг существо, издающее его, выпрыгнуло из кустов и, собрав своими кривыми ногами все ямы и камни, быстро удалилось. Фил стоял, как вкопанный. Нет, не от страха, скорее от удивления. - А… Это… - протянул Пеленг. – «Неуловимая плоть», как её тут кличут. - И… Почему неуловимая? – спросил Фил. - Потому что никто её ещё не поймал. – ответил Пеленг, продолжая осматривать окрестности. - Почему… Не поймал? - А потому что она нафиг никому не нужна. Ладно, хватит болтовни, пошли уже! Автозаправка, о которой говорил Пеленг, находилась на юго-востоке. Вопреки ожиданиям Фила, путь туда занял немногим меньше времени – всего полчаса. На самой заправке действительно было обилие транспорта, превращающее её в авторынок со стопроцентными скидками – бери и уезжай. По приходу туда, Пеленг не стал долго заморачиваться с выбором. Быстро выбрал старый УАЗ, стоящий на отшибе. - Ты уверен, что он дотянет до бандитского притона? – засомневался Фил. - Конечно, дотянет! – воскликнул Пеленг, копошась в моторе. – В советские времена усё на века делали. - Что-то я как-то… неуверен. - Уф… - наконец выглянул Пеленг. - А ты что, только на своих… на английских «карах» ''катался? - Вообще-то, да. Но, надеюсь, британские «Ягуары» и «Роллс-ройсы» не очень-то сильно отличаются от старых советских УАЗов… - Типа «хьюморс джок»,'' да? – иронично спросил Пеленг и захлопнул капот. - Садись, блин, уже… Басурман. Поведёшь ты. Запомни, тут руль слева! Старый УАЗ уже где-то полчаса плёлся по разбитой и заросшей дороге. Кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и эта дорога станет обычной лесной просекой, каких много. Деревья постоянно напоминали об этом, сужая свободное пространство. Да и сама дорога была не из лучших - кабина автомобиля высоко подпрыгивала на каждой кочке. - Уф-ф… - протянул Пеленг. – если так будет и дальше меня точно укачает. - Там, вроде, на повороте дорога почище. Может, свернуть? - Хм… В принципе, все дороги ведут в Рим… Ну, в нашем случае, в бандитский лагерь. Давай! Фил свернул на другую дорогу. Она была менее ухабистой, но не менее заросшей. Хотя, всё-таки была получше предыдущей. - Знаешь, а ты хороший парень. С тобой и поболтать интересно, и… - А что, встречались и хуже? – не отвлекаясь от дороги, перебил его Фил. - О-о-о… - протянул Пеленг. – не заставляй меня вспоминать… Их столько было… Особенно Легат… Ну, управляющий в нашем лагере. - Что, такой уж плохой? - Не-е… Не то ты слово подобрал. Хуже, гораздо! Наглая, спесивая, нудная, высокомерная тварь, проще говоря. Против всего, что видит. Особенно нового и полезного. Да, из-за него наш лагерь такой отсталый… Можно сказать, Ретро-лагерь. Да какой лагерь-то? Там на целую заставу хватит, но нет! Легат говорит, что это лагерь и точка. Лагерь-то ладно, переживём. А вот точку бы эту засунуть ему… Да, а что? Что не так? Ты бы как поступил? Ладно, не говори. А ещё отряды, блин! Говорит, если не соберётся пять-шесть человек – отряда не будет. Ага! А если само назначение отряда настолько велико, а собраться больше пяти не может, что, усё? На юга в отпуск? Он, блин, этим правилом распустил отряды разведки и стратегического планирования, ну, и ещё какие-то... Самое главное, идею-то он не сам придумал, ему, блин, Берет подсказал, который ни с того ни с сего, вдруг решил устроить... Эм… Как её?.. А! «Глобальную реформу всеобщей системы лагерных отрядов», о как! Мол, то убрать, это поставить, то объединить, это разделить… Пользы ноль, вреда не больше. И только сам Берет репутацию себе поднял да должность получил… Ушёл он, правда, скоро, надолго, и то хорошо, лучше бы не возвращался. Хотя, странно, учитывая, что ему тут Легат место пригрел. Доверяет кому попало! Хлестаковщину даром что не развёл ещё. – Пеленг сделал паузу. - Не, когда мы… Ну, и я, конечно… В общем, голосовали за него, когда он ещё куратором был, он, конечно уже был нудным, спесивым… Но не настолько, не. Сейчас разве что и остаётся: забыться и заснуть, проснуться… и ничего такого не случалось. - Да, худо в вашем лагере живётся. Может, что-то сделать можно? - А что сделать? Самый недовольный там кто? Правильно, я. Но мои просьбы – глас вопиющего в пустыне. Если я уйду из лагеря, там скажут только: А был ли Пеленг-то? Должность там я вряд ли получу, хоть требованиям соответствую во всём и полностью, мнение моё никто не слушает, да и… Ты сам знаешь мою удачу, точнее, её отсутствие. - Хе, это-то точно! - Погоди! Останови тут. – сказал Пеленг. Фил вдавил тормоз в пол, но старый УАЗ полностью затормозил только метров через двадцать. - Эх, жалко, ручника нет… - хлопнул по старой приборной панели Фил. - Обойдешься! – с усмешкой сказал Пеленг, вылезая из машины. – Там впереди «долговский» патруль. Зная наш УАЗик… Хе, короче, если их сбить, мало не покажется. - Так, что? Пошли? - Идём… «Долговский» патруль находился метрах в ста от места остановки УАЗа посреди дремучего леса. Что они и то кого тут оберегали известно одному лишь… А никому не известно! Стоит себе блокпост среди леса, на нём «Долг», который редко кого пропускает, и ничего больше… Лепота, так сказать. - Эм, ребята… - начал Фил «долговцам». - Пароль или деньги! – строго ответил один из них. - Ну, как бы… - Пароль… или деньги! – ещё более строго ответил долговец. - Предоставь это дело мне. – оттолкнул Фила Пеленг. Он глубоко вздохнул и начал. – Так, слушай, ты «Пароледенежник», разве тебе в твой купол не вбили то, что пароль никто не знает?! Что лучше уж сразу попросить деньги, а?! - Деньги! – ответил долговец. - Так-то лучше. Вот! Десять тысяч на двоих. - Идёт. – грозно ответил «долговец». Патруль открыл старые ржавые ворота. Открывались они, правда, минут пять, не меньше. Наконец, дождавшись разрешения на проход, Фил с Пеленгом прошли на ту сторону. - Знаешь, - сказал Пеленг, когда они ушли достаточно далеко, - я всё время думаю, они случайно не роботы? «Я получил задание. Я должен его выполнить. Пароль или деньги!» - весело пародируя робота, сказал он. - Даже «Свобода» бы помягче отнеслась… - Хе-хе… Всё может быть… Глава 3. «Наука выживать» - Так, - сказал Пеленг, - предлагаю передохнуть в ближайшем лагере! - Думаешь, стоит? - Второй раз предлагать не буду. Давай! Тут немного. Мне как раз надо с Баклажанычем встретиться, я же обещал, блин. - Ладно уж, где, говоришь, лагерь? - А во-он… За поворотом. Лагерь был большим… По размерам, разумеется. Чем-то он напоминал небольшой город – бурлящая, но в пределах спокойная, жизнь. Лагерь сей обычно называли Норой, почему – толком никто не знает, но шутят, что один сказал, другие повторили, третьи разболтали. Но факт есть факт, название закрепилось. Весь лагерь был обнесён большой и толстой стеной… из старого автотранспорта. В округе его было много, и его почти весь перетащили сюда, сил не пожалели. Сами «стены» не были особо укреплены, не было даже пулемётных точек, что уж там о минах говорить… Однако на территории он охранялся больше – были две вышки с прожекторами и зеркалами, а также снайперские позиции (на всякий случай…). Вообще, можно сказать места там хватило всему: и бару, и медпункту, и торговым местам, и каморкам, и многому другому. Но Пеленг с Филом направлялись именно в бар. - Пеленг! – окликнул его кто-то. - Ну, кто там? – возмутился он, обернулся и удивился. – Велик? - Уф, - прибежал и отдышался тот, - Ну да, я. Куда идёшь? - Ну, вообще-то к Баклажанычу, а что? - Э-э… Ладно, неважно. Уф… Так, если что, группы «Кротов» в лагере завтра не будет, сами сказали, плюс послезавтра приезжает инспектор по лагерным делам с проверкой. - Офигец… Серьёзно? Это важно или… - Важно-важно… Просто сообщил, потому как завтра меня тут не будет, боялся упустить тебя. - А чё не будет-то? - Да, ухожу завтра с ребятами на холмы, проверять склад старый. - Оу, ясно! Ладно, мы в бар. - Лады, пока, народ! – сказал Велик и убежал по делам. Бар находился неподалёку. Он был небольшим, но довольно оживлённым. Заправлял баром Динго, который посиживал на стойке и спокойно рылся в своём КПК из-за отсутствия желающих что-либо выпить или закусить. Пробежавшись глазами по периметру бара, Пеленг высмотрел свободный столик. Тот находился у окна, на отшибе бара, что только его обрадовало. - Так, садись сюда, - сказал он Филу, - жди, скоро вернусь. - Ладно… - флегматично ответил Фил. Он не любил сидеть в одиночестве там, где много людей. Для него это было, мягко говоря, невежливо, но делать было нечего – он тут никого не знал и впутываться в дела, из которых потом не выпутаешься, тоже не особо хотелось. Время шло. Прошло полчаса, как минимум. Фил заскучал, и ложка в пустой кружке, которую он постоянно теребил, его уже не спасала. Дело шло к вечеру, и некоторые посетители бара уже расходились. Наконец в двери бара появился Пеленг, явно торопящийся. - Извини, что припозднился. У меня две новости! - Ну, начни с хорошей. - А кто говорил, что есть хорошая? Ладно, забудь! В общем, бандитов мы бить не идём – их уже всех перебили до нас. - И… - А ещё, - Пеленг продолжил, - меня вызвали в лагерь. Неужто вспомнили… - буркнул он. - И… - Ты не занят? - Представь себе, до пятницы я совершенно свободен! - Тогда пройдёшь со мной? Ты ж знаешь мою удачу – просто магнит для неприятностей. - Лады… - Фил достал свои карманные часы. – Полпятого. К вечеру, думаю, успею… - Погоди-ка… - остановил его Пеленг. – Это откуда у тебя часы-то такие, давненько не видел подобных… - Отец подарил. Как талисман на счастье, по крайней мере, ему они помогали . Но я не особо суеверный, посему держу их просто так, чтобы отца не обидеть. - Слушай, тогда, может, мне их дашь? Может, помогут даже с моей «удачей» справиться… - А, держи! Мне от них толку особого нет - сколько не возился, особо не помогали. - Спасибо. Ну, в путь? - В путь, уж… Время было выбрано не особо удачно, так как уже вечерело и сталкеров встречалось всё меньше. Приблизительно через час стало совсем темно – последняя «краснота» солнца скрылась за тучами и листвой деревьев. С луной тоже всё было не так просто, она была только в первой фазе и не особо сильно светила. Известно, что в темноте по Зоне ходить небезопасно, поэтому Фил побеспокоился об источнике освещения. - У тебя фонарик есть? – ответил ему Пеленг вопросом. - Нет. - А у меня есть. Только он где-то в рюкзаке, а чтобы его найти, тоже бы фонарик не помешал. Фил фыркнул. - А другого способа нет? – спросил он. - У нас вообще есть два выхода – простой и сложный. - Ну? - Простой – дождаться утра, и при свете его достать. А сложный – путём исследования окрестностей, найти грави-аномалию и постепенно бросать в неё болты, чтобы освещать территорию, так как почти все аномалии освещают её постоянно, но с малым освещением, а гравитационные – только когда активны, но зато с большим. - Хе, дам тебе совет. Хочешь казаться умным - говори кратко. Как известно, краткость сестра таланта. - Если ты меня хотел оскорбить, у тебя получилось. - Ладно-ладно... Не горячись! Я так понял, выбора у нас особо нет. - Правильно понял. Детектор есть? - Ну, - Фил полез в рюкзак, - есть детекторы аномальных и жизненных форм, радиоактивного излучения, пси-излучения, электромагнитного и торсионного полей… - А простого… артефактов? - А вот чего нет, того нет. - Хе… Ладно, пойдём простым путём. Доставай аномальный! Фил долго наблюдал, как Пеленг «исследовал» аномалии, и так же долго смеялся. Во-первых, Пеленг этого делать особо не умел, а во-вторых, прибор не был предназначен для обнаружения аномалий, только для определения оных. Нахохотавшись вдоволь, Фил всё-таки показал Пеленгу, как работает детектор, на что тот только ухмыльнулся. - Слушай, - не переставая хихикать, сказал Фил, - Может, всё-таки, лучше отдохнуть и подождать до утра? - Прям с языка снял! – сказал Пеленг и лёг под деревом. – Ты дежуришь! - Эй! – крикнул Фил. - Да шучу я! – засмеялся Пеленг. – В этих местах мутанты только на пустоши водятся, а мы, как видишь, в лесу. Да и врагов мы тут особо не сыщем… Ложись уже, короче. Фил усмехнулся и лёг под старой сосной. Глава 4. «Планомейкер» - Просыпаемся! – к утру заорал Пеленг. - Что? – спросонья подскочил Фил. – А, это ты тут горланишь… - Я-я… Ты, я вижу, любитель поспать… - Пеленг достал карманные часы Фила. – Почти пол-одиннадцатого уже! - Да? Хм, обычно я просыпаюсь в восемь, плюс-минус полчаса. - Я не знаю, когда ты там просыпаешься, я за тобой не следил, но факт есть факт… Так, короче, умоешься из того ведра, я там успел профильтровать воду. Поесть… Ну, не больше вчерашнего… Ты понял, ага? - Ага… - зевая, протянул Фил. - Я тогда пойду, осмотрюсь, где-то через минут десять-пятнадцать буду… - сказал Пеленг и ушёл. На погоду в этот день нельзя было пожаловаться – ещё с утра она была хорошей и, по-видимому, не собиралась ухудшаться, что было хорошим знаком. Однако, Филу было всё равно на погоду. Это было отличительной чертой его характера – отсутствие комплексов по её поводу. Дождь идёт – хорошо, не идёт – тоже хорошо, сильный ветер – буря эмоций, причём хороших, ураган – вообще 5D-фильм со спецэффектами. Надо сказать, что пробуждение Фила не заставило его встать, умыться, поесть и т.п. Он всё ещё странным образом хотел спать, глаза, по крайней мере, слипались сами. Он решил не думать об этом, а просто снова подремать. - Сышь, соня! – разбудил его Пеленг. – Я так понял, тебя лучше в походы не брать, их продолжительность увеличится как минимум вдвое. - А, - очнулся ото сна Фил, - Прости, не знаю, что со мной сейчас, но спа-а… - Фил зевнул. - …ать охота… Ой… Пеленг усмехнулся. - К еде и ведру, я вижу, даже не притрагивался… Ладно. У нас в отряде «Циркуль», где я когда-то состоял, было правило: еду не ешь на завтрак - получишь только к ужину. Так что, усё. Лады, не горячись, лучше пойдём, я тебе покажу, что нашёл. Думаю, нам это обоим не понравится… Минут через пятнадцать (по известной причине увеличения длительности походов, описанной выше) оба, Фил и Пеленг, были на месте. Они спрятались в кусты возле дороги. - Ну, и что тут такого? – флегматично и зевая, спросил Фил. - Блокпост видишь? - Ну? - А тех, кто на нём? Фил долго всматривался в блокпост, щурился, пока от этого «щуринья» глаза его окончательно не слиплись и он снова не захрапел. - А ну, просись! – толкнул его Пеленг. – Контору запалишь. - Ну, ладно, кто там? - Наёмники, чтоб их… И, судя по всему, басурман поставили. - Эм-м… И какие проблемы? – спросил Фил. – Что, нельзя просто подойти, заплатить за проход и уйти восвояси, как в прошлый раз? - Вот тут, как раз таки, нельзя. Видишь ли, таковые мерки стоят не просто так, значит, что-то там особое есть. При этом, заграничных туристов и прочих, типа тебя, туда не пускают, только местных, почему-то, но туда фиг пройдёшь, если инглиша не знаешь… Надо как-то незаметно пройти… - И… План? - Один из нас пойдёт лесом… - Пеленг нахмурился, поскольку Фил начал тихо хихикать. – А другой будет отвлекать. - А почему нельзя просто пойти вдвоём?.. - Заподозрят! А если напрямик, через блокпост – невыгодно. Кто-то один всё-таки должен отвлечь. Только кто из нас на блокпост попрётся? Я язык не очень знаю, а в тебе они сразу опознают неместного… - Ну, значит, ты и поболтаешь, а я тебе помогу, если что… - Ой… А я выговорить смогу всё, что надо? - Слушай, что там выговаривать? Это же тебе не «Дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота»… - А это чё? – ошарашено спросил Пеленг. - Ой… ДНК, в общем. Ладно, по местам! Хотя, погоди. Запомни, сначала поздоровайся. Помнишь хоть, как это делается? - Ну, не знаю… Единственное приветствие на английском у меня было на письме, точнее, сообщениях, и было это «Гы-хы-бы-ды-ты-ны». - Дошутишься как-нибудь… А вообще, погоди! – Фил полез в свой рюкзак. Поковырявшись в нём, он достал маленькие беспроводные наушники. – Может, хоть так получится до тебя достучаться? - О! Другое дело! Ладно, иди в свои кусты. Пеленг шагал по дороге, уверенно насвистывая и неуверенно трясясь одновременно. Диверсии были не его коньком, но делать больше было нечего – другого выхода просто не было. Вот уже «официально» показались ворота блокпоста, его вышка, баррикады и прочая малварь. Пеленгу стало не по себе, но виду он не подал. Его увидели наёмники, подняли стволы, но стрелять не стали. - Hey, you! Stay and drop your weapon! – закричал один из них, по-видимому, командир. - Чёртовы басурмане. – шепнул Пеленг. – Что они хотят вообще? ''- Чтобы ты встал и выбросил оружие, причём, как можно живее!'' – сказал в наушник Фил. - Ладно… - тихо и недовольно буркнул Пеленг и бросил оружие на землю. - Good. – продолжил командир. – Now, just stay on this place! - А щас? ''- Стой, где стоишь, короче…'' Командир, не убирая прицел, подошёл к Пеленгу. Тот нервно переминался и боялся не то, что сдвинуться с места, даже шевельнуться. - Who are you? And what are you doing here? (Кто ты? И что ты здесь делаешь?) - Лады, повторяй за мной! ''– сказал Фил. – 'I’m stalker from the nearest camp. I just want to research the place behind your block post.' Заикаясь и запинаясь, Пеленг всё-таки повторил фразу. Командир с минуту подумал, покривил физиономию и крикнул другим бойцам: '- Guys! Check this sucker!' ''(Ребят, проверьте этого болвана!) Через пять минут Пеленг стоял абсолютно облапанный и лишённый всех прелестей сталкерской жизни, таких как: хороший ствол (3 шт.), хороший пистолет (2 шт.), еда (хлеб (5 шт.), колбаса (6 шт.) и консервы (3 шт.)), гитара (1 шт.) и губная гармошка (1 шт.). Все эти вещи были отобраны и оставлены, как плата за проход. Пеленг вздохнул с облегчением – проход был открыт. Но он засомневался, что всё прошло довольно легко, но на радостях он сразу забыл об этом, а ещё сразу забыл, что делать дальше. - Эй, Фил. – шепнул он в микрофон наушника. – Дальше-то что? Из наушника послышалось знакомое посапывание. - Чёрт! Ну, ты как всегда вовремя… Перешёл блокпост он без лишнего пафоса, чтобы не было подозрений. Наёмники и так провожали его тёмным взглядом, от чего он даже взглянуть на них боялся. Один из наёмников, увидав, что за ним никто не наблюдает, спрятался за стеной, достал рацию и тихо сказал: - Цели не было видно, но объект 2 перешёл в Квадрат 23 и направляется в сторону Квадрата 14. - Хорошо, подготавливаю дрона для слежки… - сказал голос из рации. Пеленг этого разговора уже не слышал. Отдалившись от блокпоста как можно дальше, метров на сто с лишним, он вздохнул с облегчением и потревожился за Фила. Он несколько раз крикнул в наушник, чтобы тот окончательно проснулся. Фил пообещал подойти, как можно скорее. Пеленг вздохнул с облегчением. Минут через пятнадцать действительно явился Фил. Поинтересовавшись как всё прошло и что он пропустил, он не получил чёткого ответа, только мелкие угрызения от товарища. Пожав плечами, он предложил просто продолжить путь. Путь до лагеря был не близкий, по подсчётам Пеленга, как минимум, пара-тройка километров, на что Фил скептично отозвался и предложил устроить очередной привал, тем более, что дело шло к обеду. Пеленг согласился, но напомнил про правило. Фил буркнул. На привале, пока Пеленг уплетал не забранную наёмниками колбасу, Фил исследовал окрестности. Наличие здесь странных следов и не менее странных растений заинтриговало его. Пеленг, уже съевший свой «обед», решил, что пора выдвигаться. - Ну, что ты там высмотрел такого? Может, пойдём уже? -Погоди-ка-Погоди-ка! – заинтересовался чем-то Фил. - Сильверпондский плющ и Пика гладкоствольная, так сказать, в обнимку друг с другом. Это же… Да, это надо срочно задокументировать… - А чё такого… особенного-то? – Пеленг смотрел на него с удивлением. - Как я бы сказал своим: «It’s a rarity for this place». - Чего? - Редкость для этого места. – продолжал Фил, записывая в блокнот полученные результаты и снимая на смартфон. - Ну, для полесья… Первый обычно прорастает на юге Канады или севере США, где его собственно и нашли на Северных прудах. Хотя, по широте более-менее сходится… Вторая - уже южнее. Где-то… где-то на итальянских широтах. То, что она тут уже чудо. Так! И… так! А-га. - Ой… Так, кончай со своими «рэритями» и пошли уже… - Да щас-щас… - медлил Фил. – Только… А-а!.. – закричал он. - Что? – обернулся Пеленг. На месте, где пару секунд назад стоял Фил, была большая яма. Пеленг заглянул в неё и увидел друга, лежащего на куче земли. - Ты там цел? – спросил он. - Ну, по крайней мере, мысль в моей голове, что я цел, даёт мне право полагать, что я цел. – протянул Фил. - Бред ты носить умеешь! Погоди, щас тебя вытащим! – сказал Пеленг и спустился в яму. - Кра-со-та… - сказал Фил после приземления его товарища. - Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, ты у нас умный, честный и отзывчивый… Но… Прежде чем лезть сюда ты не мог взять лестницу или, хотя бы, позвать того, кто мог её взять? Сейчас-то мы уже даже вдвоём не выберемся… - Мда, попадос. Чёт я правда не подумал. Знать бы хоть, где мы… - Ну, мягко говоря, мы в большой вонючей… яме. - Это-то видно. Знать бы, где эта яма относительно обитаемых мест, чтобы знать как долго можно ждать помощи. Дело уже шло к вечеру. Пеленг рыскал в своём рюкзаке в поисках хоть одно маленькой крошки, Фил ходил по периметру ямы, обдумывая ситуацию. Вот уже совсем стемнело. Пеленг, окончательно разочаровавшийся в поисках, предложил лечь спать натощак. Фил неохотно согласился. Посреди ночи пеленг проснулся от того, что Фил снова нарезает круги по яме. - Тебе что не спится-то? - Понятия не имею, но просто не могу уснуть, как не пытаюсь. - Хе, не похоже на тебя. Что, совсем не можешь? Фил покачал головой в знак отрицания. - Странно всё это, не думаешь? - Ох… Не знаю… Не задумывался. - Ладно, думаю, эту ночь мы проведём бессонно. Мне на голодный желудок тоже особо не спится. Пеленг развёл костёр из сухих веток, коих в яме было полно, и сел возле него. Он предложил это Филу, но тот отказался. - Сейчас от меня, наверно, больше пользы, чем днём, а? – с ехидной ноткой спросил он. - Может и быть… Как-нибудь надо проверить… Кстати, что-то тут как-то дует, не замечал? - Неа. – ответил Фил и посмотрел вверх. – Наверху даже деревья и кустики не колышутся, какой уж тут-то сквозняк… - Ну, что-то как-то тут сильно сносит… - сказал Пеленг. – Я как-то даже двигаюсь… - Чего? – обернулся Фил. Пеленга действительно сносило, но не ветром, а образовавшейся из ниоткуда аномалией, имевшей сначала прозрачный оттенок, а после, всё более и более чёрный. - Держись! – крикнул Фил и схватил товарища за руку. Теперь уносило их обоих. Фил схватился за торчащую из земли ветку, что их на время остановило. - Офигеть! – с восторгом сказал Пеленг. – Я думал, такой эпик только в фильмах да книгах бывает. - Можешь повосхищаться потом? Фил отвлёкся и не заметил, как ветка оторвалась от земли, и они снова начали двигаться к аномалии. Упирание ногами в землю не помогало. Вдруг резкий толчок затолкнул в аномалию их обоих. Она напряглась, расширилась и взорвалась чёрным дымом, оставив на земле что-то вроде пепла, а после, всё исчезло… С неба опустился дрон, упёрся о землю и выключился – цели были потеряны. Глава 5. «Сюрреальность» - Бр-р-р… - очнулся Пеленг. – Если я ещё раз такое в жизни испытаю, моим нервам точно конец. Он оглянулся. Фила рядом не было. Местность вокруг была незнакомой, всё было каким-то то серым, то белым. Сам он лежал на неком образовании в виде параллелепипеда, которое то поднималось, то опускалось. - Прям чудо из чудес. Куда это вообще меня занесло. И где Фил? Он вспомнил, что так и не вынул наушники, и решил связаться с ним через них. - Фил! Фил! Эй, ты там? - Фил слушает. – глухо отозвалось из наушников. - Рад, что ты жив, ты где? - Сам не пойму. Болтаюсь в какой-то невесомости… Вокруг всё серое. Вижу небо, оно пасмурное. - Ещё что-нибудь видишь? - Ещё? Ещё стена какая-то… Оранжевая, на ней надпись. Так, погоди… NO SUN написано. Рядом ещё стена. Серая… Написано СТЕНА. Тьфу ты… Двигаться не могу, чем больше двигаюсь, тем больше куда-то опускаюсь. Слушай, а ты-то где? - В понятии, аналогично твоему. Здесь всё серое и белое и какие-то фигуры летают. Осязаемые, вроде. -'' Ясно. У тебя КПК на карте что-нибудь показывает?'' - Нет. Вообще ничего. - А координаты? - Так, погоди... 48 и 134. - 51 и 30 на телефоне. Далеко же занесло, однако… Слушай, а... Из наушников послышались помехи. Как Пеленг не старался, исправить ситуацию он не мог - помехи продолжались. Решив не усугублять ситуацию, чтобы не садить зазря аккумулятор наушников, Пеленг сел там, где стоял и уткнулся носом в колени. Фил, тем временем, полностью разочаровался в своих действиях. Переговорник не работал, пальба из пистолета с холостыми патронами, как реактивное движение, не оправдывала ожиданий – пули просто улетали в никуда, он даже не мог перевернуться, чтобы кровь, прилившаяся к мозгу позволила лучше думать. Он просто застрял на одном месте. Фил понял, что место, где он находится абсолютно нелогично, исходя из обычных законов. Во-первых, в этом месте был воздух, а, значит, и то, от чего можно отталкиваться (как птица во время полёта), но Фил этого сделать не мог. Во-вторых, когда он со злости выбросил пистолет, тот, немного пролетев вниз, устремился вверх, больно ударив его, и скрылся где-то вверху – это действие Филу тоже было не подвластно. Третий повод он уже искать не стал, наличие оных его уже не радовало. Вдруг, возле него пролетел какой-то круглый объект, электрической природы и начал парить вокруг него. Фил как огня боялся объектов, похожих на шаровые молнии (да и самих их не жаловал), но он не мог даже сдвинуться с места, поэтому он просто сжался, пытаясь спрятаться. Внезапно, к электрическому шару подлетели ещё два, а через некоторое время ещё три. Все они стали крутиться вокруг Фила, как спутники на околоземной орбите. Ему стало не по себе, поскольку он почувствовал себя находящимся в клетке. Вдруг шары остановились. Решив, что делать ему уже всё равно что, всё равно погибнет, может, не от удара током, так от невозможности передвигаться для жизнеобеспечения, Фил схватил один из шаров. Но произошло неожиданное - шар не ударил его током, вообще никак не повредил. Фил предположил, что это очередной тутошний закон физики, но размышления его длились недолго - внезапно шар взлетел вверх и устремился вперёд вместе с Филом. Шокированный таким явлением, Фил не стал сопротивляться. Через некоторое время, шар взлетел над некой платформой, а после бросил на неё Фила и куда-то улетел. - Плохой шарик! - послышался старческий голос. - Я же тебе сказал: "Доставь нашего гостя в целости и сохранности", а ты что? Ты чуть его не уничтожил! - Гостя? - поднялся и спросил Фил. - Ну, ты же тут вроде не хозяин… Болтал с ним действительно старичок малого роста, сидящий на стуле и почёсывающий бороду. - А Вы кто вообще? – поинтересовался Фил. - Эх… Меня сюда занесло, как и тебя, наверное… Через чёрную аномалию. В 92-м, по моему, мне тогда ещё лет 40 было. Вот с того момента я и сижу тут. - Хе, а меня только сегодня «завезли». А зачем я вообще Вам понадобился? - Ну, всё-таки одному тут сидеть скучно, так, может, ты мне компанию устроишь? - Ох… Ладно. Пеленг же, тем временем, продолжал сидеть, склоняя голову. Такое действо его не радовало, но делать было особо нечего. - Эй! – послышалось спереди. – Ты чего там сидишь? Пеленг поднял голову. Им интересовался какой-то человек, стоящий на помеси автоматической дрезины с вагонеткой, которые в свою очередь стояли на, неизвестно откуда появившихся, рельсах. - А что? – спросил он. - Ну, может, тебя подвезти куда? Много не беру… Пеленг усмехнулся и тяжело вздохнул. - Координаты принимаются? – спросил он. - Ага. – подтвердил человек. – Только какие? - 51 и 30. Человек подумал, покумекал да поприметил. - Лады, сойдёт. - С меня?.. - Возьму 100 RU. Мне много тут не надо… Садись. Появлявшиеся из ниоткуда рельсы были на удивление неровными. «Автодрезинагонетка» подпрыгивала на каждом ухабе. Но Пеленга, лежащего на ней, не тревожили ни тряска, ни шум двигателя, он просто был рад встретить хоть кого-то разумного. - Ты лучше держись, а то скоро будет крутой поворот. Не дай Бог, в аномалию улететь… - Здесь тоже аномалии есть? – поинтересовался Пеленг. - Даже похуже «Зоновских». Тут уж, если попадёшь, шансов выжить точно нет. - А где они обычно водятся? - В «Белом лесу», будем его проезжать, покажу. Там и мутантов много, если что. - У-у… - протянул Пеленг. Такой расклад его не очень радовал. – А ты много о здешних местах знаешь? - Ну, гораздо больше, чем о Зоне. Я сюда попал вместе с другом Витьком, когда мы от мутантов убегали и не заметили аномалии. Сначала тут, конечно, было не очень. Особенно когда ничего не знаешь. Но потом, на печальном опыте Витька, я начал разбираться, что к чему. Сейчас тут довольно неплохо ориентируюсь. - Хм, я тоже по Зоне неплохо ориентировался. Поэтому меня Пеленгом и прозвали… - Пеленгом? Ах да, прости, не представился. Беляк. - Ну, приятно познакомиться с хорошим человеком. - Взаимно. - Так, ты можешь рассказать об этом месте? - Ну, как те сказать? Это место… Оно как бы есть, и его как бы и нет. Понятнее для тебя – иллюзия, короче. Информация о физических объектах, находящаяся здесь, как бы одновременно и скопирована и не существует. Её наличие ничем не оправдано – удалишь её, и ничего не изменится. Так… Образовалось это место из-за большой аномальной активности на определённой территории. Ну, как… Чёрные дыры помнишь? - Ну… - Вот это – что-то похожее. Но при этом тут есть и время, и пространство… Я тебе даже скажу. Сейчас мы в координатах 45 и 123 и, к тому же, скоро будет утро, где-то часа через два. - Хе, странно всё это. - А что тут не странно… - Ладно, не буду тебе мешать… Апчхи! Ой… Кажись, сквозняк, устроенный аномалией мне на пользу не пошёл. - Будь здоров! Так, приготовься, скоро будет поворот… Фил продолжал сидеть и болтать с стариком. - А, может, Вы знаете, как отсюда выбраться? - Прости, понятия не имею… Знал бы, давно ушёл. Хотя, тут вполне хорошо – тепло, светло и мухи не кусают. - И Вы не пытались найти? - Почему? Пытался… Ни один из вариантов не оказался хорошим… Однако, как известно, самый простой вариант – самый верный, надо только его найти. - Это-то да… Надо бы над этим поразмыслить. В конце концов, времени сейчас уйма… Пеленг продолжал лежать на «Автодрезинагонетке», изредка всматриваясь в дорогу. Вдруг он увидел тёмные тучи впереди. - Слушай, Беляк! По-моему, погода портится… Тот всмотрелся в тучи. Выражение его лица явно было не радостным. - Согласен. Не к добру это… - сказал тот и дёрнул рычаг, чтобы ускорить «Автодрезинагонетку». - А это обязательно? – спросил Пеленг. - Не боись! Ближе к буре я замедлю, а пока не мешало бы ускориться… На более высокой скорости их транспортное средство стало подпрыгивать ещё сильнее, что не было в угоду Пеленгу. Он лёг на пол, закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Вдруг мелкая капля ударила ему в лицо. - Это что? – подскочил он. – Дождь? - Похоже, да… буря движется быстрее, чем я думал... – ответил Беляк и немного замедлил «Автодрезинагонетку». Через несколько минут послышался отдалённый гром, а после, первая молния разрезала чёрное небо. Вскоре, и дождь усилился. - Полный комплект… - опечалено буркнул Пеленг. - Не, для полного комплекта града не хватает… Неожиданно транспортное средство налетело на небольшую аномалию электрической природы, образованную недавней молнией, лишь немногим напоминающую «Электру». Двигатель громко скрипнул, немного поработал и затих. - Что случилось? – с испугом спросил Пеленг. - А что обычно случается в фильмах-катастрофах?! В общем, электрический удар от аномалии серьёзно повредил двигатель. Управлять им уже невозможно! - Попадос. А-а… - прокричал Пеленг, когда едва не вылетел на крутом повороте. - Держись! – Беляк схватил его. - Ух, спасибо! Слушай, эти рельсы, которые появляются фиг знает откуда, могут направляться прямо? - Не думаю. Они обычно огибают различные препятствия. Но не всегда успевают, если, например, препятствие вот-вот появилось, как в случае с нашей мини-аномалией. - Ясно. В наушниках послышался звук связи с переговорником Фила. Эта новость была лучшей за последнее время. - Фил! Фил, слышишь? - Слышу! Вполне. Что не так? - Всё не так! Направляясь к тебе с новым знакомым, встретил бурю. Ой! - «Автодрезинагонетка» сильно подпрыгнула. – Пытаемся выбраться. - Ясно! Где вы?' - Беляк, координаты! Кхе-кхе…– крикнул Пеленг. - 46 и 69! - Понял! – сказал Фил. – Относительно недалеко! Попробую добраться туда.' Пеленг отключил наушники и спрятал их в карман. - Слушай, кхе-кхе… - закашлялся он. – А куда мы вообще направляемся? - Сейчас и мне бы хорошо узнать… Горизонта не видно. - Понятно… Апчхи! Да что такое! Чёртова простуда! Неожиданно, у тележки слетело одно колесо, а после одна её сторона окончательно слетела с рельс и начала скрести землю. В отличие от Пеленга, Беляк не волновался, он знал, что это значит. Через некоторое время «Автодрезинагонетка» полностью вылетела с участка рельс и полетела в ближайшую яму, разворотив рельсы. Пеленг упал на спину. Транспортное средство пролетело над ним, засыпав его землёй, и разбилось на расстоянии нескольких шагов, не задев его. А после, Пеленг потерял сознание. Очнулся он от того, что Фил теребил его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Очнувшись, Пеленг не сразу понял, где он и что он тут делает. Фил постарался всё подробно объяснить. - А, помню! Встретил Беляка… Потом… Потом гроза, молния, бу-бух! И всё… - Ну, как бы и да… - А Беляк-то где? - Он уже вряд ли с тобой поболтает… Раны от вашего с ним транспортного средства… - Фил взглянул на «Автодрезинагонетку». - …были довольно сильные. Можно сказать, оно его просто раздавило. - Блин… Чёрт! Ну, за что?.. Его-то за что? Моя «удача» опять повлияла? - Может быть… Может не быть… Но часы, кстати, тоже разбились. - Ох… - огорчился Пеленг. Он начал что-то бормотать себе под нос, стараясь вспомнить, что ему говорил Беляк. - …иллюзия… …ничем не оправдано… …ничего не изменится… - Чего-чего? – удивился Фил. - Беляк что-то говорил об этом месте… «Информация скопирована…», «удалишь – ничего не изменится…», «иллюзия…» и прочее. Пытаюсь вспомнить. - Иллюзия?.. Копия?.. Удалишь?.. Не изменится?.. – задумался Фил. – Ха, кажется, у меня есть идея, как нам отсюда выбраться? - Правда? - По крайней мере, я надеюсь… - поправил себя Фил. – В общем, как ты и твой друг говорили, информация о физических объектах здесь скопирована. То есть она имеется, ну, как минимум, в двух «измерениях». При этом, находящаяся тут информация является доминирующей на данный момент. Стирание одной информации не повлияет на другую – та просто станет новой доминирующей… - А можно попроще? Без этой научной лабуды? - Уф… Так, аномалия, в которую мы попали, создала своеобразную копию нас с тобой здесь и сохранила, при этом, нас оригинальных там. - То есть, я – не я?.. – спросил Пеленг. - Ну, как бы и да. Ладно, копия, созданная той аномалией, на данный момент главная, поэтому мы и ощущаем себя здесь. Но можно попробовать вернуться в первое наше «тело», просто удалив тутошнюю копию, например… - Убив? - Ага! - Ну, не знаю… - Да, шанс проверить есть всего один и он рискованный, но… Попытка - не пытка. - Знаешь, я согласен! Кхе-кхе… ''Всё же, не вечно же тут сидеть… ''Кхе-кхе-кхе… Чёрт, эта простуда меня уже достала… Ладно, неважно! Граната пойдёт? - Вполне! - Ну, тогда… В путь? На Землю или в мир иной, но хоть куда-то… - Погоди. – остановил его Фил. – Извините, - он обратился к старичку, - Вы с нами или нет? - А куда уж мне? – сказал тот. – В Зоне мне делать нечего уже, а там… Туда я пока не собираюсь. К тому же, я уже привык к этому месту – оно для меня как родное. - Ясно. Тогда нас только двое. – утвердил Фил. -Ладно… Но если что, это всё будет на твоей совести! - Договорились. Хотя, всё равно мы, скорее всего, ничего не будем помнить… - Ну, начнём! Пеленг дёрнул чеку и бросил гранату под ноги. Через несколько секунд их обоих оглушил громкий взрыв так, что оба, как минимум, потеряли сознание. Глава 6. «Выводы» - Ну, ты конкретный соня! – будил Фила Пеленг. – Ночью как часовой стоишь, а с утра тебя не добудишься… Надо будет тебя проверить у учёных! - А? – пробудился Фил. – Слушай, может, ты дашь, всё-таки, хорошенько поспать? - Ну… К''хе-кхе…'' Господи, как меня бесит эта простуда! В общем, нет! Оба, и Фил и Пеленг, рассмеялись. Фил оглянулся. Вокруг был густой лес. Сейчас было утро и светило яркое солнце, лишь изредка скрываясь за тучами. - Я тут, с помощью некоторых сталкеров выбрался из ямы и тебя заодно вытащил. - Ясно. – успокоился Фил. – А что ты там про проверку говорил? - Тут рядом бункер учёных, оказывается. Те ребята, кстати, были оттуда. Можно сходить провериться, что у меня за болезнь и тебя заодно проверить… - Почему нет?! Я согласен. Бункер, к которому они подошли, не встретил их особо дружелюбно. На них обратили внимание все охранники, от часовых до снайперов. Объяснив, что к чему, Пеленг их успокоил. Главный объявил о карантине и строгой дисциплине в таких условиях. Зайдя в бункер, Фил сразу поморщился – отовсюду несло сыростью, а с углов даже плесенью. Их встретил профессор Резвенко, «дежурный» на сегодняшний день. - Прошу простить весь наш персонал, что встречаем вас в таких условиях, но, к сожалению, наш бункер находится в не особо цивилизованном месте, и следующая чистка будет, как минимум, через неделю. Ладно, чем могу вам помочь? - Нам с товарищем… - начал Пеленг. – Кхе-кхе… …''Надо провериться… Кхе-кхе… …на наличие болезней, их причины, последствия'' и прочее. - А вот это вполне можно устроить! Только давайте, по-очереди… Исследование заняло чуть меньше половины дня (для обоих), после понадобилось ещё время на обработку результатов. Пеленг начал скучать, Фил просто продолжать дремать. Тут вошёл профессор Резвенко. Пеленг разбудил Фила, и оба подошли к нему. - У меня для вас две новости, - сказал тот, - обе плохие, по одной на каждого. Начнём с товарища Пеленга. Итак, у Вас, я так понял, сильная форма простуды, но выражена она не просто так. Она была получена вследствие сильного ослабления иммунитета. Произошло это примерно день-полтора назад. Последствия мы чётко выразить не можем, но можно точно сказать, что у вас может быть и летальный исход. У нас, конечно, есть тестируемый препарат, но шансы, что он поможет, как у гороха Менделя – 25 к 75-и. - А я? – сонно спросил Фил. - У Вас, господин Дэннинг, не менее серьёзно, - продолжил профессор Резвенко, - Исходя их Ваших симптомов, таких как: бессонница ночью, желание спать днём и, как мы убедились на опытах, галлюцинации, можно сказать, у вас редкое заболевание – Нарколепсия. Обычно оно врождённое, но в Вашем случае приобретённое. Как и все малоизученные заболевания, мы не можем излечить его полностью, только постоянно снимать симптомы. Но если ничего не делать, оно может затянуться, мягко говоря, очень надолго или, честно говоря, навсегда. - Мораль сей басни такова: не спи под неизвестными деревьями. И Пеленг, и Фил рассмеялись, а профессор попросил рассказать поподробнее о деревьях. После разговора об источнике болезней, Резвенко сказал Пеленгу направляться в его временную палату, где он должен побыть, пока простуда не исчезнет полностью и иммунитет не восстановится. Филу же он намекнул, что кое-кто хочет с ним поговорить. Фил удивился. В условленном месте, на опушке возле бункера, Фил сел на пенё и стал ждать. Долго ждать не пришлось – из чащи вскоре вышел человек, до боли знакомый Филу. - George? (Джордж?) – удивился не на шутку Фил. - Are you surprised? I didn’t wait this from you…''' (Удивлён? Я не ждал этого от тебя…)'' - But… But what’re you doing here? (Но… Но что ты тут делаешь?)' - '''Just want to talk with you… About you. But not in this time. Let’s meet there in 3 o’clock.' ''(Всего лишь хотел бы поговорить с тобой… О тебе. Но не сейчас. Встретимся в 3 часа здесь же.)'' Фил вернулся в бункер довольно угнетённым. Он догадывался, о чём с ним желал поговорить Джордж. Это его сильно напрягало. Чтобы успокоиться, он решил навести друга. Фил заглянул в палату Пеленга. - Эй, - позвал он Пеленга, - Привет, друг! - Здо… Кхе-кхе… рово, друг. Пеленг сидел за столиком, на котором стояла чашка чая, видимо, уже давно приготовленного, и скучал, изредка просто тыкая пальцем в КПК. - Извини, я не надолго… Особо к тебе ходить не разрешено. Пеленг сделал ещё более грустное лицо. Ясно было видно, что он сильно скучает. - Чай будешь? – тихо спросил он. - Эх… Давай. - Держи, кхе-кхе… - Пеленг отодвинул чашку. – Не пил пока, кхе, не боись. - Да ладно уж! – сказал Фил, присев за стол. – Ты как? Выздоравливаешь? - Не знаю точно. Вроде бы… Кхе-кхе… ''Хотя, не очень похоже. - У-у… Ясно. Так, сам-то планируешь что-нибудь делать? - А что я… ''Кхе-кхе… сделаю? - Ну, да… - протянул Фил, попивая чаю. Я сейчас тоже не в особой радости… - А что так? – спросил Пеленг. - Понимаешь… Я тогда, когда мы ещё в первый раз встретились, рассказал о себе. Ну, кто я, что я и с чем меня едят. Но я как-то не рассказал самого главного. Будучи учёным, я «полез» в Зону не один, а с группой. С «БРИГом». Там у меня и друзья… и не очень… Но, всё же, я с лёгкостью согласился пойти с тобой на опасное, пусть после и не оправдавшее своей опасности, дело. Я сделал это просто, легкомысленно и бездумно. Тогда я не понимал, почему я это сделал. Но после это как-то стало проясняться. Тебе я это не могу сказать, я это скажу кое-кому другому… Но, главное, запомни: эти приключения, что у меня были с тобой, у меня были самыми захватывающими и интересными. - Хе, кхе-кхе… спасибо, друг. За помощь спасибо, за удачу подаренную. Часы твои, возможно, и помогали… Но я не думаю, что именно они были настоящим талисманом. И Фил, и Пеленг посмеялись на всю палату от радости друг за друга. Фил вновь пришёл на указанное место в указанное время. Там уже был Джордж. Начал Фил. - Listen. I don’t really want to talk with you about science, about me, about anything else, just because…''' (Слушай. Я в действительности не хочу с тобой говорить о науках, обо мне или о чём-нибудь ещё, только лишь потому что…)'' - …You aren’t in BREG yet? (…Ты уже не в «БРИГе») ''– закончил Джордж. - '''How are you?..' (Как ты?..) - Nothing hard… Also, Max, your friend, was walking away too. Do you want to destroy BREG? (Ничего сложного… Также, Макс, твой друг, тоже ушёл восвяси. Вы хотите разрушить «БРИГ»?) - Hm-m… I didn’t think about this. (Хм-м… Я как-то об этом не думал.) - So what? (Тогда что?) - Listen. I didn’t know why I walked away in that morning but I understand it. I haven’t got any good friends in BREG, except Max, of course. Only science, which I should to research, nothing more. I can’t work with this, so I tried to «walk away» with new person, who now has a right to named «The best friend».' ''(Слушай. Я не знал, почему я ушёл восвояси в то утро, но я понял. У меня нет хороших друзей в «БРИГе», кроме Макса, конечно. Только наука, которую я должен изучать, ничего больше.Я не могу работать с этим, поэтому я и попытался «уйти» с новым человеком, который сейчас имеет право называться «Лучшим другом».)'' - Oh. His highness Phil Danning just wants to have more friends… So, I don’t want to see you in BREG. And Max too. He has already flied there by helicopter. I haven’t got anything else.' ''(О, Его высочество Фил Дэннинг всего лишь хотел поиметь больше друзей… Так, я не желаю видеть тебя в «БРИГе». И Макса тоже. Он уже прилетел сюда на вертолёте. Мне больше нечего сказать.)'' Джордж удалился. Фил долго сидел на пне в раздумьях, правильно ли он поступил. Но мысли не приходили. Вообще ничего не приходило. После, пришёл Макс, чему Фил только обрадовался. Но радость тоже была не долгой, он вдруг запереживал за Пеленга. Фил вбежал в палату Пеленга – там его не было. Он увидел выходящего из другой палаты профессора Резвенко. - Профессор, а где Пеленг? - Довольно странно, но внезапно ему стало значительно лучше. Иммунитет, конечно, не восстановился полностью, но ходить снаружи ему вполне можно… - И где он сейчас? - Этого мне не известно. Но я отпустил его только пять минут назад, не больше. - Значит, далеко он уйти не мог! – сказал Фил и выбежал из бункера. На поиски друга у него ушло, как минимум, полчаса. Вскоре, он обнаружил его на какой-то поляне. - Пеленг! – закричал он. - Фил? – удивился тот. – Ты… Ты не ушёл? -А куда ж я уйду? Мы же, как два сапога – пара… Не будь меня – тебе удачи не видать. - Эт’ точно. - Слушай, как насчёт вступления в ряды науки? - Дык я ж это… не разбираюсь в ней… - Ничего, я тебя могу порекомендовать, как эксперта по опасным и неизведанным местностям, тебе это точно пойдёт. - Ну, тогда ладно… ••• Фил сидел в кабинете, запрокинув ноги на стол, и выигрывал в домино себе же. Иногда попивал чаю. - Да, они приняли! – неожиданно ворвался к нему в кабинет Пеленг. Фил выплюнул весь чай на стол. - Что приняли? – удивлённо спросил он. - Мою работу, которую я подавал неделю назад, ну, ты помнишь. Приняли же, а! Можно сказать я теперь тоже научный сотрудник. - Хе-хе! Поздравляю, однако! Кстати, «Хау из йо инглиш?» Пригодится же! - «Нот… соу гу-уд… бат ай… трай то… импру-ув… ит». – запинаясь произнёс Пеленг. – Тьфу ты, спеллинг хромает! Учить и учить. - Ну, да… - Фил с Пеленгом посмеялись. - А! Кстати! – сказал Пеленг. – Я же тебе главного не сказал. - Это чего же? - Твои записи относительно симбиоза Сильверпондского плюща и Пики Гладкоствольной в неестественной среде тоже рассмотрели. Считай, премия у тебя уже в кошельке! Твоей работой заинтересовался «Велингер индепендент», а уж там братки толковые сидят. - У-у… - одобрено промычал Фил. - Ладно, слушай, ты ничем не занят? - Да… нет. До пятницы я совершенно свободен. - Тогда надо в ресторан сходить, отметить наши успехи. - Хе, согласен. – воскликнул Пеленг. Фил выключил свет, и они вышли из кабинета. - И с чего это мне так везёт? Может и правда, есть что-то такое… – напоследок тихо спросил самого себя Пеленг, закрывая дверь. Категория:Тексты рассказов на тематику S.T.A.L.K.E.R.